Breaking Point
by jadjavier
Summary: It is just another day in Nerima where everyone is living their normal and happy routines. Or are they? What if Ranma and Akane decide that it is best for them to cancel the arrangement that their parents made for them? Will this change their feelings?
1. Just another day

**_Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all the characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi._**

**This story is just another plain day in Nerima with all the Ranma 1/2's characters. Or is it? What would happen if Akane and Ranma decide to finally break up the arrangement their parents had made. Hope you like the story. By the way, every time you see the single quotation marks ' ' this means that the person is thinking, not talking. **

* * *

**_Just another day_**

* * *

"Ranma hurry up, we will be late for school again!" Akane said dashing through the front door. Ranma barely having time for anything managed to get his bag for school and amazingly also had time to grab his school lunch.

"Wait Akane!" Ranma said while going behind his fiance. They ran as fast as they could, hoping that the gates to the school wouldn't close. The weather today was beautiful. There were birds chirpping on the distance. Ranma was hopping on the fencetops, while Akane was running down on the streets. Just a plain day for the two of them. They always managed to berely make it in time for school. The two of them sprinted all the way to Furinkan High. When they finally got there, the gates were just closing. Giving them only seconds to get inside.

'Ugh, I hate it! Every day! I swear!' Akane thought and looked at Ranma with eyes that only meant one thing. Hate. She usually got angry at Ranma, but for some reason, she always forgave him. She couldn't explain why or how, but every time that he got close to her, all her anger was drained. As if someone tore the anger away.

'Oooofff! We just made it! I hope she ain't mad at me... hehehe' Ranma looked back at Akane and smiled. He expected for her to be glad that they made it, but she wasn't. She looked angry.

"Uh... Akane..." Ranma said and walked near her.

"Leave me alone, OK??" Akane said and walked towards the front door.

"Wait!" Ranma tried stopping her again, but suddenly out of nowhere Kuno came with his legendary wooden sword.

"Stop Saotome. Don't you get it? Akane does not want to be near the likes of you!" Kuno said with an aggresive tone.

'Again comes the stupid jerk who doesn't understand that Akane doesn't wanna be with him. I just hope it don't start raining because then I will be the one that will force him to leave.' Ranma thought. Kuno rushed toward Akane.

"Akane my love, I know how desperate you were to see me..." before he finished his sentence he was already flying through the air. Both Akane and Ranma sent him flying through the air. Ranma never liked to say anything to Akane, but he got a bit jealous every time a guy would try something on her. That's why he always tried to be near her. To **protect** her.

Ranma and Akane both looked at each other in the eyes.

'Ugh, look at him... so conceited... so confident... so... handsome and strong, and... ugh, I mean... I hate him!'

"Hmph!" Akane turned her head away and walked again towards the front door. She didn't want to be late for class.

'Why is she always so mad at me? What did I ever do to her? Fine, she wants to be mad, I'll be mad also. I'll play HER little game.'

"Fine!" Ranma said. As for him, he didn't care if he was late for class. The worst thing that could happen was that the teacher would make him hold two buckets of water. Which in his opinion was better than sitting down on a boring class. The two walked to their class.

**Alright, that's it for one chapter, I will write more tomorrow. My last story was a little unsuccessful, so hopefully this one isn't. I'll make the chapters short but daily. Keep in tune to see what happens next. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Leave me alone! Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all the characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Yes, this story took forever to update. But just like the last story, I had things to do. My work scheduled changed as well. I used to work nights, but apparently we changed schedule to 12 hours shifts everyday. I'm going back to the US with my family, so I will be typing a lot more. Thank you for your patience.**_

_**I also wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories while I was gone.**_

_**Ok, enjoy the reading.**_

* * *

**Leave me alone!**

* * *

As they walked into the classroom, everybody turned their heads to look at the couple that was once again late.

"You're late." The teacher said with a firm tone.

"Sorry" Akane said and bowed her head in shame.

As for Ranma, he did not seem to care. He had both of his hands behind his head looking at another direction and one leg over the other just standing there. 'I don't need this stupid class' thought the young man.

"Look at them… they are late once again. I think they were making out… hehehe" One of the classmates whispered to another in gossip.

Akane heard this and turned red. She wasn't red of embarrassment, but red in anger. She was furious. Not only was she embarrassed in front of her classmates by Ranma, but now they were gossiping about them two.

"Yeah, I think they finally decided to get married… *giggle*."

Akane's head popped back up and threw her bag in where she carried some school supplies such as pens and a couple of books, at the girl who was talking this nonsense. Akane was angry, and was not going to put up with this. She took a very deep breath…

"We are not getting married!!! Get it in your heads!!! We will never even be a couple! I don't like him!" Akane yelled.

The whole class silenced. "Well I don't like you either!" Ranma yelled back. Akane stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly the teacher walked up to her. "Get out of my class, I will not accept this kind of violent behavior. Ranma smiled and knew what was coming… THE BUCKETS. Akane held still. She didn't make a move. She was angry, annoyed, and now, about to break down. Akane turned around to face the door with her head down in shame, pushed Ranma out of the way and just left.

"Uh…" Ranma didn't know what to say. She decided to just let her go.

Ranma was already holding the buckets, one in his right hand, one in his left hand, and one on top of his head. This wasn't necessary, because the teacher only required for you to carry two buckets, he put the one on top of his head to train his balance, so he did it anyways.

'She'll get over it, she always does.' Ranma thought. 'Or will she?' Ranma put more and more thought into it. He finally dropped the buckets and decided to go look for Akane.

**Thank you for reading this Chapter, I will update soon enough. Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
